EA Vancouver
(as Distinctive Software Inc.) (as EA Canada) |location_city = Burnaby, British Columbia |location_country = Canada |industry = Computer and video games Interactive entertainment |products = ''NHL'' series (1991-present) ''FIFA'' series (1993-present) ''SSX'' series (2000-2012) ''Need for Speed'' series (1994-2000, see EA Black Box) ''Skate'' series (2007-2010, see EA Black Box) and the F1 series'games from 2000-03. |num_employees = 1,300 |parent = Electronic Arts (1991–present) }} EA Vancouver (also known as EA Burnaby and formerly known as EA Canada) is a video game developer located in Burnaby, British Columbia. The development studio opened as Distinctive Software in January 1983, and is also Electronic Arts's largest and oldest studio. EA Canada employs approximately 1,300 people, and houses the world's largest video game test operation. Premises The campus consists of a motion-capture studio, twenty-two rooms for composing, fourteen video editing suites, three production studios, a wing for audio compositions, and a quality assurance department. There are also facilities such as fitness rooms, two theatres, a cafeteria, coffee bars, a soccer field, and several arcades. The building is situated next to Discovery Park. History EA Vancouver is a major studio of the American gaming software giant Electronic Arts (EA) which has many studios around the globe. EA, based in Redwood City, California, had acquired Distinctive Software in 1991 for $11 million and renamed Distinctive Software to EA Canada. At the time of the business acquisition, Distinctive Software was noted for developing a number of racing and sporting games published under the Accolade brand. Since becoming EA Canada, EA Canada has developed many EA Games, EA Sports, and EA Sports BIG games. EA acquired Black Box Games in 2002 and Black Box Games became part of EA Canada under the name of EA Black Box. EA Black Box later became an independent EA studio in 2005. Since its acquisition, EA Black Box became home of the Need for Speed franchise, and many others Games developed Electronic Arts Games developed/being developed for publishing by Electronic Arts EA Sports Games developed for publishing by EA Sports: *''3 on 3 NHL Arcade'' *''2002 FIFA World Cup'' *''2006 FIFA World Cup'' *''2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa'' *''2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil'' *''EA Sports UFC'' *''EA Sports UFC 2'' *''EA Sports UFC 3'' *''FIFA 97'' *''FIFA: Road to World Cup 98'' *''FIFA 99'' *''FIFA 2000'' *''FIFA 2001'' *''FIFA Football 2002'' *''FIFA Football 2003'' *''FIFA Football 2004'' *''FIFA Football 2005'' *''FIFA 06'' *''FIFA 07'' *''FIFA 08'' *''FIFA 09'' *''FIFA 10'' *''FIFA 11'' *''FIFA 12'' *''FIFA 13'' *''FIFA 14'' *''FIFA 15'' *''FIFA 16'' *''FIFA 17'' *''FIFA 18'' *''FIFA 19'' *''FIFA 20'' *''FIFA Street'' (2012) *''FIFA Manager 06'' *''FIFA Online'' *''Facebreaker'' *''Fight Night Round 4'' *''Fight Night Champion'' *''Grand Slam Tennis'' *''Celebrity Sports Showdown'' *''Cricket 07'' *''Knockout Kings'' *''Madden NFL 07 (Wii)'' *''MVP 06 NCAA Baseball'' *''NBA Live 2003'' *''NBA Live 2004'' *''NBA Live 2005'' *''NBA Live 06'' *''NBA Live 07'' *''NBA Live 08'' *''NBA Live 09'' *''NBA Live 10'' *''NCAA March Madness 2002'' *''NCAA March Madness 2005'' *''NCAA March Madness 06'' *''NCAA March Madness 07'' *''NCAA March Madness 08'' *''NCAA Basketball 09'' *''NCAA Basketball 10'' *''NHL '94'' *''NHL 97'' *''NHL 98'' *''NHL 99'' *''NHL 2000'' *''NHL 2001'' *''NHL 2002'' *''NHL 06'' *''NHL 07'' *''NHL 08'' *''NHL 09'' *''NHL 10'' *''NHL 11'' *''NHL 12'' *''NHL 13'' *''NHL 14'' *''NHL 15'' *''NHL 16'' *''NHL 17'' *''NHL 18'' *''NHL 19'' *''NHL 20'' *''Rugby 2005'' *''Rugby 06'' *''SSX'' (2012) *''Total Club Manager 2005'' *''UEFA Champions League 2006–2007'' *''UEFA Euro 2004'' *''UEFA Euro 2008'' *''UEFA Euro 2012'' *''World Cup 98'' EA Sports BIG Games developed for publishing by EA Sports BIG: *''Def Jam Vendetta'' *''FaceBreaker'' *''FIFA Street'' (2005) *''FIFA Street 2'' *''FIFA Street 3'' *''NBA Street'' *''NBA Street Vol. 2'' *''NBA Street V3'' *''NFL Street'' *''NFL Street 2'' *''NFL Street 3'' *''NFL Tour'' *''Sled Storm'' *''SSX'' (2000) *''SSX Tricky'' *''SSX 3'' *''SSX On Tour'' *''SSX Blur'' EA Graphics Library EA Graphics Library or EAGL is a game engine which was created and developed by EA Canada. It is the main engine used in some of EA's games, notably the Need for Speed series, and was also used in a few sports titles from EA Sports. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 and Need for Speed: Underground used the first version of the EAGL engine, (EAGL 1) Need for Speed: Underground 2 uses EAGL 2, Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: Carbon uses EAGL 3, Need for Speed: ProStreet and Need for Speed Undercover uses EAGL 4, however Need for Speed Undercover uses a modified version of EAGL 4, with the Heroic Driving Engine. Need for Speed: World uses a modified EAGL 3 engine with the physics of the earlier games with an external GUI programmed in Adobe Flash. During the development for Need for Speed: The Run, EA Black Box dropped its custom engine and adopted Frostbite 2 engine. References External links * Category:Electronic Arts Category:Video game companies of Canada Category:Companies based in Burnaby Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game companies established in 1983 Category:Canadian subsidiaries of foreign companies